


Ancient Greece

by SpaceRavioli



Series: Sextember [6]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Dioses sean pacientes, Disaster Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, esto es algo así un au de Percy Jackson, yes - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: A su lado, Auron estiraba las piernas y relajaba los músculos después de subir la colina, él creía que exageraba porque no era tan inclinada.Arriba de él, su padre descendía poco a poco, dejando espacio a que aparecieran las estrellas y la luna.
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Sextember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ancient Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6 Sextember: "Ancient Greece"
> 
> Auron y Luzu son semidioses acorde al universo de Héroes del Olimpo. Solo que esto pasa en la Antigua Grecia de verdad y no en el campamento actual de la serie.

Luzu se recostó en pasto, evitando las flores que Perséfone había hecho nacer en aquella pradera, no quería sufrir alguna maldición por parte de la Diosa. Todavía recordaba que su vecino se había convertido en un tulipan por un tiempo por desafiarla.

A su lado, Auron estiraba las piernas y relajaba los músculos después de subir la colina, él creía que exageraba porque no era tan inclinada.

Arriba de él, su padre descendía poco a poco, dejando espacio a que aparecieran las estrellas y la luna.

Como hijo de Apollo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco adormilado con la llegada del atardecer. En especial envuelto en la tranquilidad de la pradera y la frescura de clima. Sin gente ni interrupciones, ese momento era un pedacito de cielo en la vida ajetreada de Luzu. Tanta gente que tratar y cuidar, tanto que hacer en el pueblo.

Soltó una risa cuando sintió las manos de Auron escabullirse entre sus ropas, impacientes después de un día largo de trabajo. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar al sentir un cuerpo subirse arriba del suyo, separando un poco las piernas para contrarrestar el peso en su abdomen y relajarlo.

― ¿Ni siquiera una invitación a cenar?

―Te regalé las únicas peras que traía, creo que eso es suficiente.

Arrugó la nariz en un gesto burlón, tratando de decirle a Auron que no estaba convencido sin palabras. No duro mucho, sin embargo, ya que el gesto se rompió después de que un jadeo leve escapara sus labios y cerrara los ojos de manera involuntaria.

Luzu arqueó su espalda cuando la mano callosa de Auron encontró su camino hacia su pecho, pellizcando con ligereza un pezón sin quitarle la ropa de encima. Sintió la tierra embarrarse en su cabello y en su túnica, pero no le importaba ensuciarse. De noche era más fácil ocultar la evidencia.

Sus propias manos se enredaron en cabello negro, atrayendo el rostro de su pareja para encontrar su boca y besar con codicia y desesperación creciente. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, y el peso de Auron sobre él no le ayudaba mucho a conseguir aire en sus pulmones, pero Luzu se empeñaba en mantenerse pegado a él hasta que perdiera toda pisca de oxígeno en su cuerpo. 

Murmuró su nombre contra labios ocupados, después lo volvió a hacer contra ropa suelta y estorbosa, ahogando en su túnica cada sonido que Auron sacaba de él cada que atacaba su cuello. Levantó su cadera, buscando la tan deseada fricción que ambos deseaban y Auron rio ligeramente.

Pero, de repente, Auron se separó de él, dejando que el frío del atardecer rodeara a Luzu. Estar junto a Auron era como estar junto a un horno prendido y Luzu ya extrañaba la calidez en su piel.

Pero jadeó de sorpresa cuando perdió de vista el rostro de Auron bajo su túnica y saltó en su lugar al sentir las manos callosas de su pareja deslizándose por sus piernas. Se estremeció ante la sensación, sentía que cada nervio de su piel despertaba ante la fricción, aunado a la incertidumbre de qué pasaría al no poder ver por su ropa. Volvió a saltar un poco ante el húmedo ardor de la respiración de Auron, sin poder escapar, y el cosquilleo que hacia su leve barba contra piel sensible. 

―E-espera... ―Jadeó, pero el ruego fue a parar a oídos sordos. Luzu no tardó en sentir una lengua explorar sus muslos sin decoro, desde su rodilla hasta subir a un punto dónde Auron tenía que levantarse ligeramente del suelo para alcanzar mejor. Luzu solo podía ver la tela alzarse, dando forma a la cabeza de su pareja, antes de que volviera a hundirse a seguir con su labor. Deslizó sus manos por la túnica en su búsqueda, lamentándose un poco en no poder acariciar el cabello negro― _Ah…_ _Auron_.

Percibió la respiración de Auron concentrándose en su entrepierna. Tragó en seco ante la expectativa, todavía no lo había tocado y ya se sentía un desastre.

Se aferró a la túnica, arrugando en un puño la tela y rasgando como podía la coronilla de su pareja a través. Comenzaba a desesperarse de no poder hacer mucho, solo dejarse hacer por el momento. Dejar soltar un gemido agudo al sentir la húmeda lengua en la punta de su miembro necesitado; dejar que sus piernas trataran de cerrarse ante la sensación de alguien lamiendo su entrepierna, apretando sin querer la cabeza de Auron entre sus muslos.

Hasta que, por fin, _por fin_ , lo envolvía completo. Y Luzu jadeó, alto y sin filtro, su nombre. Nunca se acostumbraba a este tipo de cosas por mucho que pasaran.

Arqueó su espalda, buscando más profundidad. Y es que parecía que Auron nunca estaba satisfecho. Siempre quería más, era imposible apagar el fuego en su pecho.

Y, hablando de calor. Luzu sintió como su túnica comenzaba a calentarse más de lo normal.

― ¿A-auron? ―Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que el desastre ocurriera. Después, chilló: ― ¡¿Auron?!

Luzu se separó lo más rápido del cuerpo en llamas de su pareja, pateándolo sin querer en uno de sus hombros y arrastrándose por tierra húmeda y fría de la manera más incómoda del mundo.

Su túnica estaba en llamas.

― ¡Tú quédate ahí! ―Gritó cuando Auron trató de acercarse para ayudar. En su estado actual solo haría las cosas peor. Manoteó la parte de debajo de su túnica en un apuro por apagar las llamas y salvar su ropa.

Pero la tela estaba arruinada. Chamuscada por las orillas y ennegrecida, Luzu tendría que conseguirse otra y deshacerse de esa sin levantar sospechas. Al menos era de noche y eso era más fácil de ocultar. Una vez un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a registrar el ardor en sus piernas. También tendría que tratarse con algo para las quemaduras.

Irónicamente, la boca de Auron le había salvado su miembro.

Volteó a ver a Auron, todavía tratando de apagarse a sí mismo sin incendiar todo a su alrededor. También tendría que conseguirle otra túnica a Auron, y rezar extrafuerte a Perséfone para que los perdonara por arruinar las flores de alrededor.

¿Qué más podía hacer, si Auron era todo un hijo de Hefesto?

**Author's Note:**

> Cadena de oración para que Auron no incendie más cosas


End file.
